Ronald McDonald
"I have surpassed God McCheese, I am McDonald." The current ruler and god of McDonalds land, Ronald rules his land with an iron fist, making sure his marketing is well spread and his Mc-topians well fed. Personality Ronald is a cruel vindictive person, utilizing all his friends abilities and weaknesses for his own gain, but plays his diabolical acts off with his outer kid-friendly nature. Everyone wants to be his friend. History Clown Collage and Early Life With no recorded origin or birth certificate, all that is known about Ronald's past is what he says. In his past he bunked with Captain Buggy (rebellious years) at Clown Collage, Buggy's idealistic views of the world is theorized to have sparked Ronald's want for power. Rise to Power After graduating Ronald traversed the globe in search of mystical powers, but found non in terms of spiritual but financial. Creating a business around his own name, maybe came to eat and he quickly grew in the fast food industry. The Fast Food Wars How ever this fame had a price as soon in September 1 1939, the Fast Food Wars started, and as a large factor Ronald knew to win and survive he'd have to continue his search for power. Looking towards his more powerful friends to help him in the Alaskan Killing Fields, Ronald gathered a rag-tag team of misfits, consisting of The Fry Kids, Three Chicken Nuggets, A Chicken, Grimace the Gruesome and The Hamburglar. Now titled the McCrew, rumors of the dreadful troupe reached far and wide, making McDonalds a feared opponent before the war even started. Knowing this united fear would make his foes unite against him Ronald went to Mayor McCheese for any more help, luckily though an otherworldly friend had the answers he was looking for. Telling of how to exploit Pocket Dimensions Ronald would only need two things, a large power source, and his humanity. With hesitation Ronald followed the steps and used the GMP of McDonalds to fuel his power and denied his mortality for a pocket dimension in his pocket, making Ronald a ruthless god with no mercy. The war now approaching, Ronald and the McCrew made short work of the Alaskan Killing Fields and decimated all enemies. Taking this canon as his own Ronald named the entirety McDonald land. Ruling over McDonald Land The blood shed did not stop, requiring a continued source of power or else he would meet his demise, all his subject would be forced to eat only McDonalds or face death. And to keep and easy reign Ronald disposed of any who could oppose him, such as permanently banishing the Grimaces to Grimace Island (though this was an act many saw as good) lobotomizing his friend Grimace to control his power, and having Hamburglar kill Mayor McChesse, then banishing Hamburglar himself. He now spends his days by forcing his friends on deadly adventures to cure his never ending boredom. Also he's probably into vore. Category:Clowns Category:Actual Gods Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Serial Killers